


GK/TWW Crossover Christmas Fic

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia), KahtyaSofia



Series: Generation Kill / West Wing Crossover Humor!Fic [5]
Category: Generation Kill, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's White House Christmas is anything but uneventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GK/TWW Crossover Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the premise of this story is flimsy at best but plot really isn't the point of all these ficlets now, is it?

Nate juggled the files in his arms as he headed toward his office. He glanced at his watch, yet again, reassuring himself that he had plenty of time. There were just a few things to finish, then he could head home to do a little cleaning up – mostly dusting – have some groceries delivered from the market, and make it to Ronald Reagan in enough time to meet Brad’s flight.

Christmas was Nate’s favorite holiday. He had entirely too many ongoing projects to be able to get away and visit his family, this year. Nate had resigned himself to spending Christmas alone when Brad had announced he was coming for a visit. They wouldn’t have long – not even until New Year’s – but Brad was subtly acknowledging he understood how much the holiday meant to Nate. That was all he needed.

“Hey, Nate,” Josh Lyman called from behind him.

Nate turned to see Josh and CJ walking toward him quickly. “Hey, CJ,” Nate greeted. “What’s up, Josh?”

CJ nodded acknowledgment of Nate’s greeting.

“We need you to weigh in on a situation,” Josh said quickly.

“A situation?” Nate clarified. “Or a _situation_?”

“Right now it’s just a situation,” CJ answered. “But information is still coming in and it could turn into a _situation_ at any moment.”

“Where do I come in?” Nate asked, following Josh and CJ toward the Oval Office.

“A group of Christian Missionaries have been arrested in Afghanistan,” Josh answered.

“How did Christian Missionaries get into Afghanistan and have we confirmed their citizenship?” Nate was confused. Since the Taliban government had been removed, it wasn’t exactly a crime _not_ to be Muslim in Afghanistan. However, speaking out against Islam, especially if you had decidedly western features, could upset individual tribes. Creating a tribal uprising was considered an attempt at governmental destabilization and _that_ was still pretty much a crime.

“All four hold dual citizenship. They entered under passports that don’t have travel restrictions to Afghanistan but once they were arrested they all produced their American passports.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Are we sure they’re not just aid workers? Civilian contractors who forgot to take off a crucifix necklaces?”

“They were arrested in possession of bibles and anti-Islam pamphlets printed in several dialects common in Afghanistan.”

“Damn,” Nate sighed, glancing at his watch once more before following Josh and CJ into the Oval Office. He could feel his holiday with Brad slipping away.

“Sorry about this, Nate,” President Bartlett called to him. “We’ll do our best to have you out of here in enough time to meet your Marine’s flight.”

“Sgt. Colbert will understand the need to ensure the health and welfare of American citizens, Mr. President,” Nate replied, still appreciative of the President’s words. “Is there an update, sir?”

“Four college students from a small, private Christian university,” Leo answered from beside the President’s desk. “Two men, two women. The tribes they offended are calling for severe punishment and the Afghan government is taking a touch stance, probably because they can’t afford to appear weak.”

“No, they can’t,” Nate agreed. “Is there any indication this was organized by the university?”

“None. All information points to these four acting on their own.”

“The use of the passports to enter the country can be construed as an awareness of guilt. American citizens serve prison time in other countries when they break laws. Why do we need to intervene in this case?”

“This isn’t about murder or drug smuggling,” CJ interjected. “It’s about religion. On both sides. Christmas Eve would be a particularly bad time for the White House to turn its back on good, God-fearing Christian students.”

“Right. Do we have confirmation on their welfare?”

“We do.” Leo paused, looking at Nate intently. “The Afghan government seems to be looking for an out that will allow them to turn these kids over to us without losing face with their tribal leaders.”

“I’ll start making some back channel phone calls. Have the boots on the ground provided any input?”

“They provided our welfare confirmation. They’re getting a little anxious. The troops themselves are having trouble understanding we can’t just take military action against a government we put into power.”

“We don’t exactly train them to focus on the big picture.”

“But we do train them to obey orders,” Josh said.

“We train them to kill in order to protect the safety of American citizens,” Nate replied sharply.

“As Commander in Chief, I will handle the troops,” President Bartlett interrupted. “Nate, work your magic and get everyone making nice again.”

“Yes, Mr. President,” Nate replied, chastised. “If the subject of money comes up, am I authorized to negotiate?”

“We can’t give the appearance of paying ransom,” CJ observed. “But, if we spin it to appear as though we’re paying reparations to offended tribal leaders, it may go down a little easier.”

“You know what to do, Nate,” Leo said with a single nod of his head. “Send regular updates and let us know what you need.”

“Yes, sir.” Nate knew a dismissal when he heard one. “Mr. President.”

Josh and CJ echoed Nate and following him out the door.

Nate looked at his watch and did some math in his head. No time for cleaning the townhouse but he might still have time to get a decent Christmas dinner delivered. He knew this holiday meant more to him than it did Brad, but they saw one another so rarely, Nate always felt the need to make each visit count.

Nothing to do now but get to work.

~*~

Nate had tossed aside his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. He paced his office, phone to his ear, as he worked to persuade one of his back-channel contacts to act as the voice of reason with his peers. It wasn’t going so well. Nate checked his watch. He needed to leave in the next few minutes in order to meet Brad’s flight. He wasn’t going to make it, he admitted to himself. So, as arranged, Brad would just take a cab to Nate’s townhouse and use his key to let himself in.

Margaret stepped into the doorway of Nate’s office. He held up a finger, asking her to wait just another moment.

“Just agree that you won’t advocate for tribal justice,” Nate pleaded. His contact gave him that much, so he ended the call. He set the receiver down, put his hands on his hips and looked up. “Yes, Margaret?”

“What time does Sgt. Colbert’s flight arrive?”

Nate’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Ten-oh-five. Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” Margaret hedged. “Donna and I were just afraid you wouldn’t be able to meet his flight. Looks like that’s the case. What airline was he on?”

“Delta and it’s okay, Margaret.” Nate smiled at her. “I appreciate your concern but when I’m not there, Sgt. Colbert will get a cab to my place. He’s got his own key.”

“Oh, that’s good. Can I get you anything?”

“No, but thank you.”

Margaret disappeared down the hallway and Nate picked up the receiver once again.

~*~

Nate was in between phone calls when the text message came in.

 _Landed._

Nate’s heart sank. Brad’s flight was in and he was nowhere near to having this mess settled.

 _Something came up. Meet u at my place asap._

Brad’s reply was quick in coming. _Solid copy._

Nate sighed and answered the phone as it rang on his desk.

~*~

“You and I both know the United States government _did not_ send four college students in an organized attempt to undermine your religious beliefs,” Nate nearly shouted into the phone. “I’ve made an offer for reparations that is more than fair, you need to accept it so we can close this matter and get those kids out of there.”

A movement in the hallway captured Nate’s attention and he looked up. His jaw dropped and he could no longer hear the unreasonable words coming through the phone.

Brad stood in the doorway to Nate’s office, duffle slung over his shoulder, hands in the front pockets of his jeans and shoving his heavy coat back over his hips.

Nate overcame his surprise and motioned Brad into this office. He wondered how Brad had gotten in. Nate hadn’t warned anyone to expect him.

“That’s just an excuse and you know I know that,” Nate barked into the phone. Brad was here and the Afghan government was just being ridiculous, now. His patience was wearing thin.

“We backed your election into the new government.” Nate pulled out his ace it the hole. “Do you think you’d find things quite as easy if we oppose you in your next election?”

He watched as Brad set his duffel on the couch just inside the door of Nate’s office. He turned and quietly closed the door, then set about closing all of the blinds.

“That’s a good idea,” Nate told his caller. “You have fifteen minutes to call back and tell me we have a deal.”

He hung up the phone and turned to Brad. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

“A very nice White House driver met my flight and gave me a ride in a very nice black Town Car.” Brad crossed the office to stand directly in front of Nate. “I told him I was supposed to go to your place but his orders were to bring me here. Apparently, your colleagues are concerned that your holiday is about to be ruined and they’re trying to prevent complete destruction.”

“That’s very thoughtful of them,” Nate said breathlessly, unable to look away from Brad’s face.

Brad reached up and cradled Nate’s face in both hands. “Merry Christmas, Nate.”

Nate’s eyes widened and he brought his watch up in front of his face. “Is it Christmas, already?”

Brad chuckled. “Not quite, but close enough.”

Nate moaned softly when Brad placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips. He slid his hands under Brad’s coat and ran them up his back before fisting them in the soft cotton of his shirt. Brad kept his hold on Nate’s face as he changed the angle of their kiss and deepened it. His tongue swept in to find Nate’s and he licked at it sensually when he found it.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Nate breathed against Brad’s lips.

“I missed you, too.” Brad nipped at Nate’s lower lip. “Anything I can do to help move this crisis along?”

Nate groaned and stepped out of Brad’s grasp. “I’m not sure _I_ can do anything to move this along.”

“Yes, you can,” Brad insisted as he opened Nate’s office back up. “Just focus and don’t take their shit.”

Nate snorted. “Easier said than done.”

Nate’s phone chose that moment to ring and Brad settled himself on the small couch.

~*~

Nate sat behind his desk, listening to Brad tell stories about his men. He was waiting for a call back from one of his contacts. He really hoped this was going to be the end of it.

CJ appeared in his doorway. “Nate, is there an update for the press briefing?”

“Nothing significant,” Nate answered, pressing his lips together in frustration.

CJ drew breath to say something more but her attention was arrested by Brad rising up from the couch.

“Oh, hello Sgt. Colbert.” CJ’s voice changed slightly when she addressed Brad. It always forced Nate to hide a smile. “I’m glad you made it here safely.”

“Good to see you again, Ms. Cregg.” Brad smiled at CJ and the result was a flutter of hands smoothing down clothing.

“Oh, call me CJ,” she said, smiling broadly.

“CJ. Please call me Brad.”

“Oh! Alright, Brad. Are you staying long, this visit?”

“Several days, yes.”

“Oh, good for you. Any special plans?”

“A few.” Brad’s answer was enigmatic.

“Oh. Oh!” Brad’s meaning seemed finally to register with CJ and her eyes widened.

“So, Nate,” she turned abruptly back to Nate. “Can I at least say we’re making progress?”

Nate sighed heavily, hiding his amusement at the smitten CJ. “I guess that’s not stretching the truth too much.”

“Good enough.” CJ turned back to Brad. “It’s good to see you again, Ser…Brad.”

“Likewise, CJ. Thank you.”

When she was gone, Brad settled back down into the couch.

“Do I have to worry about the two of you?” Nate asked with a smile.

“I don’t think you’re tall enough for her,” Brad replied, straight faced. “As for me, if you’re not careful, you could end up tied to your own bed.”

“Promises, promises.”

~*~

It really was Christmas Day now, and Nate wanted nothing more than to go home with Brad and unwrap his ‘gift’. The Afghan government was dragging its feet and Nate wanted to call them on it, but diplomacy mandated that he keep his cool. The trouble was, Brad was sprawled on the couch in his office. He was watching Nate pace as he talked.

“Okay, I’m done trying to convince you to see reason,” Nate snapped, interrupting the monologue on the other side of the phone. “You had your chance, you’ve proven yourself ineffective. We’re done.”

Nate hung up the phone abruptly and sat heavily in his chair. He looked up at the sound of clapping.

“Hooo rah.” Brad smiled at him and Nate’s heart raced. “Was that a good idea, though?”

“He can’t cause me any more problems than he already is. He’s wasted enough of my time.”

“Just tell them it’s Christmas and your Jewish boyfriend is impatient to have yuletide sex with you so they need to just do as you say and get over it.”

Nate sat up straight in his chair, an idea suddenly clear in his mind. He snatched up his phone and began to dial.

“I was kidding, Nate,” Brad said, clearly concerned. “That whole Jewish thing will just piss them off.”

“It’s Nate Fick,” he said without preamble when the call was answered. “You know what I’m calling for, and I’m willing to bet you even know the current terms I have to offer. Listen, it’s the Christmas holiday over here. If you want to score major points with the western governments, you’ll take my offer. You can then go back to your tribal chiefs and tell them how magnanimous you were, releasing our people on our important holiday. You get to prove to the world how reasonable and compassionate Islam is in the face of such disrespect.”

Brad’s eyebrows lifted higher with each word Nate spoke.

“You have fifteen minutes to call me back with your acceptance of my offer. And let me be clear about this; I have plans for this day that you are interrupting so none of you has earned any goodwill from me that you might cash in at a later time.”

He ended the call abruptly and smiled derisively at Brad.

“You are so hot when you’re all commanding,” Brad said. “Any chance I can talk you into desk sex?”

“Brad,” Nate admonished.

“It was just a thought,” Brad said, holding up his hands in surrender.

~*~

Leo, Josh and CJ accompanied Nate into the Oval Office.

“Tell me you have good news, Nate.” President Bartlett greeted.

“Yes, Mr. President.” Nate handed over a sheet of paper with the terms of the deal he’d hammered out. “Their president is waiting for your call to make it official and public.”

“Good work, Nate,” the President said, smiling. “Give me five minutes and you’ll probably be on your way home with your Marine.”

“Yes, sir,” Nate replied, a little chagrined that the President knew Brad was in the White House.

“I think I’d achieve the impossible, too, if it meant getting to go home with a Nordic god sooner rather than later.” CJ spoke quietly, but Nate, Josh and Leo all turned to stare at her.

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” Nate thought she was actually blushing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that how it sounded. I don’t want to go home with Sgt. Colbert. He’s just very attractive. And tall. You know that, though. I don’t have to tell you. I just meant that if someone that attractive, and tall, was waiting for me, I’d probably do some amazing things just so I could get home sooner.”

“CJ, leave Nate’s Marine alone,” Josh said firmly.

“I haven’t done anything to Nate’s Marine,” CJ protested.

“Nate does good work, don’t make him mad by being inappropriate with his Marine.”

“I am not inappropriate with his Marine. I just said he was attractive.”

“You called him a Nordic sex god.”

“I did not call him a sex god.”

“Alright, children,” Leo interrupted. “You’re arguing about Nate’s Marine right in front of Nate. Is it possible for you both to act like adults now, instead of twelve-year-olds?”

Josh and CJ started to apologize when the President concluded his phone call.

“The Afghan government is releasing the students to a platoon of Marines as a guarantee of safe passage out of the country.” President Bartlett announced.

Nate was congratulated with handshakes and backslaps. His relief was immeasurable. Immediately, his thoughts turned to Brad.

“Go get your Marine and go home,” the President ordered. “I don’t want to see you back here until the morning of the twenty-sixth, unless we call you.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. President.” Nate didn’t have to be told twice. He left the Oval Office as quickly as he could and still be respectful.

On his way back to his office, Nate hoped he had enough food already at home to hold them over for a day. He smiled to himself. Once he got Brad naked and in bed, they weren’t getting back out for at least twenty-four hours.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
